1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on a method and a device for operating an internal combustion engine having a mass flow line.
2. Description of Related Art
From published German patent document DE 10 2005 007 057 A1, for example, a charge control is known which seeks a dynamically precise control. In so doing, a characteristic value of the dynamic behavior of a parameter is determined. This allows for an exact adjustment of a charge of a cylinder. A corresponding air model may be used to determine the instantaneously aspirated air quantity or the air quantity that is imminently going to be aspirated, based on the current setting variables in conjunction with the pressure, the temperature and mixture status in the intake manifold, and the rotational engine speed. The inverted function may be used to selectively modify the influence quantities of the aspirated volume in order to adjust an appropriate air quantity for the target value of the torque.